Harry Potter and the Year of Darkness
by Love Peace and Hairgrease
Summary: Harry has to deal with his new life and that almost everyone keeps blaming him for the death of Cedric. Lucky, he has good friends and the Weasleys who can help him...our version of the fifth book...R/R please!


UltimoSeverusSnapeAdmirer (USSA): Yes!!! Our first fanfic together, Jess!!!

StarryNights (SN): Yeah! We rock!!!

USSA: We'll rule the internet soooooooooooooooon!!!!

SN: *evil cackles* 

USSA: Mwahahahahahaha………

****

Harry Potter and the Year of Darkness 

Dark shadows hung over Privet Drive 4 as Harry Potter woke up clutching his hand against his forehead. His scar hurt immensely since he had been plugged by one of those dreams, which included Voldemort and his followers. Breathing heavily, he reached over to his bedside table, and got his black horn-rimmed glasses. Ever since he had witnessed the rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort (or, You-Know-Who, as most people in the wizarding world preferred to call him) Harry had been having nightmares of the murders that he had committed. 

He again rubbed over the hurting scar and tried to remember which person had been killed in his nightmare this time. Everything - as always - had happened in the Riddle House. Voldemort had been sitting in his armchair stroking his pet snake Nagini. The flames in the fireplace barely lit the room, but Harry had been able to see the face of the person who had been kneeling in front of Voldemort's feet. He heard their voices begging for mercy. But every dream ended the same way. Voldemort killed whoever the person was with a high, cold laugh that always gave Harry chills. Groaning, he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. As if the dreams at night weren't bad enough, he constantly had the vision of Cedric Diggory being murdered flashing through his head. He may not have liked Cedric that much, but witnessing his murder was too much for Harry to bear. 

 His life rapidly went down since that fateful night when Cedric had sunk to the ground hit by an Avada Kedavra, one of the Unforgivables. The image of him lying there, dead, seemed to be burned into his mind like an invisible mark. Just he himself could see it.  He just wished to be dead at every moment he thought about this. If he hadn't refused to take the Cup, which had turned out to be a portkey, Cedric still would be alive. But he couldn't change the time nor could he change the fact that he had become rather unpopular in the wizarding world.  

Everyone thought he belonged in St.Mungos. It didn't help that he was the one to take Cedric's body back, and the fact that he was Parseltongue didn't help at all, since it was a trait Dark Wizard's had. He slowly stumbled to his desk and sat down, running a hand through his dark messy hair. Getting out a quill and parchment, he started penning a letter to his best friend, Ron Weasley. 

Dear Ron,

Can I stay at yours for the rest of the summer holidays? Please answer soon.

Harry

He let Hedwig out of her cage and carefully tied the letter around her leg. She hooted softly and nipped at his finger before she went of to fly straight towards the Burrow. Harry looked after her and sighed deeply. Then he sat back down on his bed and gently rubbed his temples. Hopefully the Weasleys wouldn't believe what the newspapers wrote. 

From what he heard, Rita Skeeter was back and up to her old ways, spreading lies about Harry and trying her hardest to get people to look at him differently. He had been able to actually read the Daily Prophet because his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon (who were the worst type of Muggles), Refused to let him keep in touch with the wizarding world. It was much better than what it used to be, when they locked all his supplies in the cupboard under the stairs. They let him keep everything, for fear that Harry would tell his godfather, Sirius Black, that he was being abused. Sirius was convicted of murder (Harry had "forgotten" to tell them that Sirius was innocent). 

Harry lay back in his bed and stared out of the window watching the brightly twinkling stars. After a while his eyes fell close and the bittersweet darkness of sleep caught him again. 

At the next morning the screeching voice of his aunt Petunia woke him. "Wake up, boy, and make breakfast! NOW!"

Harry struggled out of his bed and still weary of sleep walked over to his cupboard getting some clothes to put on.  He had totally forgotten last nights events as he left his room, hopped down the stairs and entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  

His cousin Dudley was already at the table. Dudley was about three times the size of Harry, who was small and skinny for his age. "Hurry up Harry!," Dudley hollared, "I'm hungry"

Harry muttered darkly, and wished he was allowed to do magic outside of school. He lifted the food carefully onto four plates. Dudley was still on a diet, and the food reflected it. Sitting down at the table, he noticed the looks his only family gave him. He was hated in this house, and couldn't wait to get to the Weasley's. 

It was then that Hedwig landed on the windowsill dropping the answer of Ron onto the floor and hooting as if to ask for something to drink. Uncle Vernon immediately jumped up and closed the window hard, before he started shouting at Harry. "Didn't I tell you that your owl isn't allowed to send letters? I'll kill you if one of the neighbours saw it landing here!" With those words and a hard slap in Harry's face the uncle stormed out of the kitchen. "I'll leave now for work! See you later, Darling, Dudley!" he shouted and left the house. Harry rubbed his cheek as he picked up the letter from Ron. His relatives didn't even bother to notice him leaving the kitchen and stumbling up the stairs. Going into his room, Harry tore open the letter:

Dear Harry,

Mum's so excited to see you! Dumbeldore finally gave the OK for you to come her! Hermione's coming too. We'll be there around five o'clock to pick you up. Is that ok? Well, see you then!

~Ron

Harry smiled. It was the best news he had received in a while. He would even get to spend his fifteen birthday was people who actually cared about him! He hurriedly began to pack his things into his school trunk. 

At quarter past five the Weasleys finally arrived - at least Ron and his father Arthur - in their new car, a Fiat Punto. Harry smiled and waved out of the open window. 

"I'll be down in a moment!" he shouted and quickly turned to fetch his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He rushed down the stairs and with an "I'm gone!" he left his horrible relatives behind. Arthur came out of the car and shook Harry's hand firmly. 

"Good to see you Harry." he stated, before he stowed away the boy's school supplies. Harry sat down in the car and smiled at Ron who smiled back gently. 

"How have you been? Did your family treat you again?" 

Harry sighed, "Well, they don't really talk to me, unless they want something. It gets old after a while. I can't wait to see the rest of you again!"

Harry grinned at Ron „Get any letters from Hermione lately?"

Harry knew that Ron had a HUGE crush on Hermione, but took it out in the wrong way. Ever since Hermione had started dating Victor Krum, Ron had been acting extremely odd.

Ron rolled his eyes slightly at Harry „You hush! Ginny's just DYING to see you..."

Harry sighed. Ron's younger sister, Ginny, had had a crush on him for years, and it had intensified since he saved her like two years ago. He hadn't cared though for a long while. But since Cho had made clear the she definitely didn't want to be together with him as she was sure he had killed her Cedric, he had noticed how Ginny had take care of him. She had never had crush on him simply because he was the Boy Who Lived...No, Ginny liked him exactly like he was, a boy who liked to play Quidditch and was a normal teenager like anyone - except maybe that he had a huge scar running down his forehead which had make him more popular than anyone else in the wizarding world. Not that he had wished to be popular. Truth to be spoken he couldn't stand all the rumours which had been made on him, just because he was The-Boy-Lived, although his most hated teacher, Severus Snape, didn't think so.

In fact, nape probably treated him worse than any other student. He had gone to school with Harry's father, and they were worst enemies, and he decided to carry that hatred down to Harry. He HAD saved Harry's life in his first year at Hogwarts, but that was only because he thought that he owed Harry (Harry's father had saved Snape's life during THEIR school days). Anyway, Harry couldn't wait to get back to see the Weasley's. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the parents he never had. The genuinely cared for him and looked out for his well-being.

Molly Weasley was Ron's mother and she always treated Harry as if he was her own son. A smile went over Harry's lips as he imagined how Mrs. Weasley would greet him. He was pretty sure that she at first would hug him warmly and then would place loads of kisses on his forehead and his cheeks.  The Weasley's were indeed the only family-like persons he had - The Dursleys weren't worth to compare with them. 

Harry looked out of the window to see the landscape passing by. It was almost like travelling in a real Muggle car, except that this supposed to be normal Fiat Punto was much bigger inside as it seemed to be from the outside. Anyway, they drove for almost two hours until Mr Weasley finally came to a halt in front of a nice huge house. It wasn't the Burrow though. Harry wondered if that might be the Grangers' house.

Harry got out of the car and looked at Ron questioningly.

"Hermione sent us an owl saying her parents wouldn't be able to drop her off, so we said we'd pick her up."

Harry nodded and went to the front door. He figured Hermione would have a nice house, but nothing quite like this. He knocked on the front door and Ms. Granger answered, smiling at him. How nice to see you Harry! You too Ron. I'll get Hermione"

She ushered the two of them into the front foyer, and went to get Hermione.

The girl with the curly brown hair appeared just a few minutes after. She smiled warmly at her two best friends before she stepped closer to hug each of them 

"I'm so glad, you two are fine, especially you, Harry, since that incident at Daisy drive happened." she blurted out. She covered her mouth as Ron gave her a certain look and the 'kill-sign' to make her shut up. "Never mind," she added.

Harry gave her a blank look, but she refused to give any answers as he questioned her. Meanwhile Mrs. Grange invited Mr. Weasley to come in and have a cup of tea, before they would leave again.

Harry raised an eyebrow at them, but didn't say anything else. Ron forced a smile „Well at least you're away from those Muggles! I don't know how you deal with it!"

Harry shrugged „Not all Muggles are horrible. Look at the Grangers!"

Mrs. Granger smiled at him. "Thank you Harry!" she stated and led them to the kitchen then. 

          After finishing teatime, Arthur thanked the Grangers for everything and went off to finally return to the Borrow. His wife wouldn't be so pleased that it had taken so long at all, Harry thought. After all Mrs. Weasley always feared that something might have happened.  

Ron grinned at Harry „You have no idea how excited mum is...oh by the way...Fred and George came up with some new gags so watch out."

Hermione shuddered „More of those jokes! That's just not fair! They're going to end up blowing up the world...I SWEAR."

Harry couldn't help but smile. Fred and George Weasley were a pair of human time bombs just WAITING to go off. They were huge pranksters, and just loved to test their new jokes on unsuspecting victims.

Ron shuddered "Percy got a promotion at the Ministry of Magic."

"To what department?" Hermione asked.

"The head of his old one." Ron answered.

Harry gulped. He knew how Percy had been acting, as he had been a little servant under the eyes of Mr. Crouch (Who had died a few weeks ago as well from the hands of his own son). He had worked like a maniac and mentioned his little 'cauldron standardised thickness' problem to everyone who seemed to be more or less interested. And now as he was the head of the department of International Magical Co-operation he would start talking all day how busy he is and that he can't find any peace no more. Harry rolled his eyes inwardly. Hopefully Charlie or Bill could boot Percy out or something.

Hermione: "Head of Department...he acted out of his mind when he was just helping someone, so I can only imagine what he's doing NOW."

Mr. Weasley answered „Now I will admit, Percy is a bit, er, obsessed (Harry snorted. Obsessed was a nice way of putting it), with work. But he's a good head of department."

"He's a madman dad! Someone really should slow him down..." Ron said.

"That's the reason he got the job! He's so dedicated." Mr. Weasley replied.

"A bit to dedicated if you ask me" Ron answered.

"Ron you're really overreacting...Percy will be alright! I mean it can't get any worse as it is now, can it?" Mr Weasley chuckled nervously.

In fact, good old Percy really couldn't get topped any further. Every day he rushed up and down the stairs grabbing something to eat or fetching some 'important work' he badly (!) need in his quarters, he shouted at each who breathed to loud while passing the door to his room and he didn't sleep more than two hours a day as it would be a waste of time if he slept instead of working. All in all he had become a really sucking brother, Ron thought annoyed. 

"You won! He can't get ANY worse! But he already is unbearable to live with!" Ron muttered and earned a snicker from Harry.

Hermione glared at the both of them "I think it's great that he's so dedicated to doing his job! If only you two were that dedicated to your school work!!"

Ron stared at her in disbelief "Where DO you come from Hermione?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head "She has a point Ron. You need to start concentrating more on your school work. You have your O.W.Ls this year."

Ron moaned. "I'll be fine dad, thanks for reminding me!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, as if! Admit that you are too lazy to look into your books while not sleeping on them! I mean just take your grades at Potions or Transfiguration! They're horrible!"

"As for Potions, Hermione, it's not my fault that this greasy bastard doesn't like me! And for Transfiguration, I simply can't be good in any subject, ok?" Ron stated.

"Ron, you aren't good in any subject!" Hermione answered rather annoyed. 

"Yes I am! Just take Divinations! I get top marks in Divination!" 

"Just because you predict that some horrible incidents will happen! By the way, who needs Divination?" Hermione spat out the subjects name with huge disgust. She had never liked this subject as it couldn't have been learned from books. And she despised the Professor who taught Divination, Sybil Trelawney, an insect of a woman with huge glasses and loads of bad smelling perfume on her.

Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh. For some reason, he just loved watching his two beat friends fight. Ron caught him smiling and glared at him "Shut up Harry!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Honestly, don't you two think about ANYTHING besides Quidditch? You really should study more..."

"NO, Hermione." Ron answered firmly. "Besides, we don't just think about Quidditch."

"Name one thing."

"How to keep Harry safe from...."

"SHH!! Ron!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. What did his best friends hide from him? But he only got a nervous smile of the both of them in response. Even when they still are his friends, the incidents which had happened on the fateful day as he had been forced to duel with Voldemort, his friends weren't like that had been before anymore. At least he thought though as he didn't know that Hermione and Ron cared for him more than ever - they just couldn't told him since they had promised not to.

Mr. Weasley quickly changed the subject "We have your Hogwarts letter, Harry"

Harry frowned. Why did his letter get sent to the Weasleys'? He shrugged it off, figuring Dumbledore KNEW he'd be going to the Weasleys'.

Hermione smiled at him "So you're birthday's in what, three days?" Harry smiled. He was turning fifteen, and he felt really good. Ron, who was still upset with Hermione, got out of the car the SECOND they pulled up to the Weasley's front door.

And as Harry had guessed Mrs. Weasley stood there with crossed arms in front of the front door and glared at her husband. 

"You know what time it is, Arthur? It's after lunchtime and the sunset had already been one hour ago! Where have you been that long?!" 

Mr Weasley ducked and protectively held his hands up. Don't be angry, Molly. Mrs. Granger had been so kind to invite us for tea."

Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but then turned to hug her new guests. "Oh Harry! I'm so glad you are fine!" hen she turned to Hermione. "Hi dears! Just come in!"

Harry smiled. Being greeted by Mrs. Weasley always made him feel fantastic. He walked into the familiar house and took a deep breath. The Burrow felt like home to him. Everyone there treated him as if he were family.

"Come on Harry. We'll take your stuff up to my room." Ron said nodding to the stairs."

"And what about MY stuff??" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

"You can have Fred or George help." Ron answered.

"Ronald Weasley! you help Hermione take her stuff to Ginny's room this instant!" Mrs. Weasley's stern voice rang out. Ron grumbled, and went back to grab Hermione's bags, which included the cage of her pet cat, Crookshanks.

Crookshanks was not a normal pet cat. He was quite intelligent as it was him who discovered that Scabbers (Ron's former rat) wasn't a rat at all. Scabbers turned out to be an Animagus with the name of Peter Pettigrew who once was one of James Potter's (Harry's father) friends. But he had switched the sides for he had been too weak to resist the Dark Lord's power and finally betrayed his friends. He had managed to make the whole wizarding world believe that he died a heroic death after a fight with his former friend Sirius. So it happened that all magical folk thought that Sirius was a murderer which earned him a long time of his life set in Askaban. 

Anyway, finally Ron had managed to take Hermione's trunk into Ginny's room. He caught for breath before he walked down again to fetch Harry's trunk.

"I'll get it" Harry said running down and getting it. He was getting rather muscular because of all his Quidditch training. He hauled the trunk up to Ron's room and sat it down, and went back down to get Hedwig. He put her in a room with the two Weasley owls, Errol and Hermes, and went back upstairs. Ron was sitting on his bed reading through Flying with the Cannons. Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked looking up at him.

"Nothing...don't worry about" Harry answered.

USSA:  Well…..

SN: ….how did you like it?

USSA: We tried hard…..

SN: ……to make a good job!!

Together: SO GIVE US YOUR OPINION AND CLICK ON THIS NICE BUTTON BELOW!!!! ^_______^


End file.
